Examining Miss Swan
by Bell 1
Summary: It's time for that annual exam all women hate. To make matters worse, Bella's regular doctor is out sick. Rescheduling is not an option. What will she do when Dr. Tanner's intern enters the room? One-shot. All Human. (Words minus ANs 7,126)


**AN: Inspiration hit me and this is what came from it. I hope you enjoy… and review. ;) **

**Banner By: Ellie Wolf** _(link on my profile page) _Thank you, Ellie. :)

**An extra special thanks to hlsmith and rosellebec** **for their help with pre-reading. Also, thank you abbymickey24 for helping me sort out the summary. This chapter was edited by me, so any mistakes are mine. **

******Examining Miss Swan**

**Bella's POV **

Today is my annual visit to the gynecologist. Like many women, I dread this time of the year. I make sure to have a female doctor because my mother drove into my head that only the man I love should ever see me in such a compromising way. Not only are they more understanding and compassionate, the two female doctors I have seen keep the necessary equipment and lubricants warm, which makes it a bit less daunting.

Approaching the receptionist desk, the nurse looks up. "Good morning. May I help you?"

"Isabella Swan. I have an eight-thirty appointment to see Dr. Bree Tanner."

"Actually, Dr. Tanner is out sick today. Would you be okay with her intern instead?"

I think about this. Her interns have been part of my check-ups in the past since she is also my regular physician, but never for my annual womanly exam. I find it uncomfortable enough with one person down there, let alone two. It should be all right in this case since only one person will in the room. I know Dr. Tanner well enough to know she wouldn't entrust just anyone with her patients.

"Yes, that should be fine. Who will be replacing her?"

"Dr. J. Cameron." At my nod, she continues, "What is your middle name and date of birth?"

"Marie. September 13, 1988."

"Just a moment as I grab your file," she tells me. "Okay, Miss Swan. Here are some forms we need you to look over and fill out, mostly just updating your information. Do you have your insurance card with you?" I nod and hand it her. "Have a seat as I make a copy for your records. Just bring the forms up whenever you are finished."

Knowing the routine, I always make sure to arrive early for any medical related appointments. Every time I have to fill out the forms with the same information, I feel like they are asking me to sign over my firstborn child. I dutifully fill out the repetitive, but necessary information and take the papers back up to the front desk. "Thank you, Miss Swan. Here is your insurance card. Please have a seat and we will call you shortly."

I glance at the clock, eight, twenty-five. I look around the waiting room, mentally kicking myself for forgetting my laptop bag at home and my book in the car. I see an old issue of Women's Health and pick it up. None of the articles interest me, but I want something to flip through rather than staring at the walls. There's a television in the room, but it is on some _Who's the Daddy_ Jerry Springer, or Montel Williams show… definitely not interested.

After a few minutes, I pull out my cell phone to check the time. Two minutes later. I decide to see if I can find an article that will interest me just enough, but hope I am called back before I am too far into it. Bypassing all the _Great Body Now_ and _Firming your Abs and Buttocks_ articles, I opt to educate my inexperienced self and read _Have Fun in Bed (start tonight!)_, scoffing at the last bit. Not much fun when you have a lonely bed.

No thanks to Jacob and his cheating ways, I have been frustrated for the past two years. Sure, I've had dates during my _dry spell_, but none of them were lasting relationships. I refuse to have an one-night stand, a fling, or self-pleasure just to satisfy my, um… _cravings_. Instead, I have resorted to munching for comfort and the twenty pounds I have gained has only contributed to my lowered self-image. My friends and co-workers tell me I look better than ever, but I don't believe them because I know that a pudgy stomach lays hidden under the slightly baggy shirts and pants.

In the midst of my racing mind, trying to concentrate on the article, I hear my name being called and look up. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"The doctor will see you now. Please follow me."

I get up and hesitantly lay the article down; I really would like to finish it. "You can bring the magazine with you, if you would like."

I smile and pick up the magazine once more. After all, I know there will be more waiting once I am in the room once the nurse leaves. "Thank you." She gives me a gentle smile and turns to walk toward the exam room. She stops at the scale to take my height and weight. I dread this part, not wanting to admit I have gained weight and have it permanently on my record.

"Everything looks to be within range, Miss Swan." I give her a scathing look. She simply smiles and heads to the room. Once in there, she takes my blood pressure and asks if there is any medication, or vitamins I am taking. She jots down there isn't before asking, "Is there anything you would like to talk with me, or the doctor about?"

"Well, you said I was within range. Yet, I know I have gained twenty pounds in the past couple years. Shouldn't I be losing a few?"

"Actually, you are at the ideal weight for your height and age. There is nothing to be concerned about, unless there is something you think is troubling."

"Actually," I lift my shirt up to just under my breasts and stand. "I am concerned because, as you can see, my stomach pooches out. Shouldn't this be evidence that I need to lose weight?"

"Ah, I see. Actually, the weight isn't concerning, but if you would like, I could get you some pamphlets that could help you tone your abdominal muscles. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I think that would be helpful."

"The only other thing I could suggest, since you told me you don't really exercise, is to start an exercise regimen. That should help you both mentally, physically, and with any stress you may have. Is there anything else?" I shake my head. "Okay, your gown is on the table. Be sure to remove your underwear and your bra, make sure the gown opening is to the front, and lie on the exam table when you are finished. I will leave the pamphlets at the receptionist's desk. Just ask for them as you leave. The doctor will be in shortly." She leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I get into the gown, grab the magazine, and sit on the table. Fortunately, the table is behind the door on the same wall so I will not be exposed when it opens. It's uncomfortable enough sitting here in nothing except this gown covering me, especially knowing a complete stranger is about to look at my private sector.

With only a few paragraphs to go in the article, there is a gentle knock on the door. "All clear," I say as I try to finish what I am reading.

The door opens and I freeze in shock when I hear the doctor's voice. "Hello, Miss Swan. How are you today?" Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. My eyes snap open when I hear his deep chuckle. "Interesting article?" He teases.

Slowly releasing the magazine, I let it fall to the floor when my eyes lock on his gorgeous chocolate ones and then roam over his tall, fit, and sexy physique. Black, wavy hair that is cropped short, but just long enough I could easily run my fingers through it. Thin upper lip with a slight "v" indent with a full lower lip. His smile lifts up a little higher on the right. He has a couple of soft dimples just under the apples of his high cheekbones with baby smooth skin, probably never had a single pimple in his entire life. Broad shoulders fill out the lab coat very well and the dress shirt hugs what I imagine to be a very chiseled chest.

My mind wanders to imagine well-toned arms hidden beneath the doctor's jacket as I scan the rest of him. Following the slim waist is a pair of well-fitting slacks that cling to his long and what appear to be, strong legs. My eyes actually pause at the fit of his slacks around his midsection. Suddenly this exam quickly becomes even more uncomfortable than any other before. My face heats with the realization of where I am and the effects my perusal of this attractive man has on my body.

He reaches down to pick up my forgotten magazine and sets it in a magazine holder on the wall. "Are you okay, Isabella?"

"I, uh, I… you're, uh, but…" I shake myself out of the fog. "I'm fine. Please call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella, is there a problem?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." His face shifts from light, fun, and friendly to a look of concern. "You're, uh, you're Dr. Tanner's intern? You're Dr. J. Cameron?"

"Yes."

"But, but…" Realization crosses his features and he interrupts my incoherency.

"Miss Swan, did they inform you that Dr. Tanner's intern was a male doctor?" At the shake of my head, he lets out a deep sigh. "Would you like to reschedule for a later date with Dr. Tanner?"

"I cannot get any more time off until the end of the school year."

He looks at my file. "You're a teacher?" I nod. "That is a problem. Dr. Tanner will most likely be on maternity leave by that time and will not return until September. That's nearly nine months from now and would be pushing close to two years since your last gynecological examination. You really shouldn't wait that long for your next appointment. What would you like to do?"

When I don't say anything for several minutes, "The choice is completely yours, Bella. Just let me know what you decide. If you would like to go through with the exam today, I assure you I will be very professional and promise to make you as comfortable as possible."

I have only been with one guy and even he didn't spend any face time with that area. How am I going to handle a man I have never met, even if he is a professional, see me in a compromising and extremely personal way? However, at the same time, I am already here. My mother also taught me the importance of annual exams and taking care of my health. _What if something is seriously wrong?_ I could have cancer or a tumor and not know it. Early detection is the key. If I wait another year, it could be too late.

That's it. I'm already here and in the gown. I would rather know I am healthy than to worry for the next several months. I whisper, "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Bella," I cringe at his use of my informal name. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Okay. I'll let you examine me today, only…"

When I don't say anything for a couple of minutes, he pushes. "Only what?"

"Only, I need you to _not_ use my informal name. If I am going to let you do this, I need you to address me in a professional manner, so please use my given name."

"Not a problem, Miss Swan. Why don't we start by going over any questions, or concerns you may have?"

He checks my ears and throat before we proceed to discuss my medical history and then he starts asking me about my sexual history. This part isn't very comfortable with my regular physician, let alone a new _male_ one. When my face flushes, he reassures me the information is so he understands what he may need to look for and make sure he submits the appropriate tests.

"Um, well, it would have been with my last relationship… two years ago." He nods and jots down the information.

"Have you had any sexual partners since, including any brief encounters?" At the shake of my head he continues, "Have there been any changes in your menstrual cycle?" My blush deepens, but he keeps his word and remains completely professional. I answer his questions and begin to feel at ease by his calm, soothing demeanor. That is until he stands up and asks me to lie back and I begin to shake slightly.

He notices and gently places his right hand upon my right shoulder. "It's okay, Miss Swan. We'll start when you are ready."

"Don't you have other patients you have to get to?"

"I do, but my time is your time. If this takes all day, so be it. I simply want you to make the best decision for you." After a minute, he asks, "Would it be easier if I were to turn around as you get situated?" When I nod, he does just that. In fact, he pulls a device out of his pocket and sets it on the counter to the left of the exam table before he walks to the sink and begins washing his hands.

Suddenly _Third Rock from the Sun_ by Joe Diffie fills the air. I giggle at the silly, but fun song playing from his cell phone. It relaxes me enough to lay back and close my eyes with a smile on my face. He has successfully helped me to relax. I hear the water turn off and the drying of his hands. I sense when he is close and tense up again, but he doesn't say a word. Instead, he gently places his hands on my right arm and rubs soothing circles on my bicep.

When he sees me relax again, he lets me know he is going to start. I simply nod my head once and breathe deeply at his suggestion. Feeling the top of my gown being pulled slowly and gently to the left, my heart begins to speed up and he pauses. "How are you doing?"

I take a deep breath once again. "I'm okay. Thank you for checking. Please proceed. I'll let you know if I need you to stop, or when I am no longer comfortable."

"Very well, Miss Swan."

The breast exam is torturous and for the first time in a doctor's office, sensual. When he is done with my left breast, he pulls the gown back into place. He repeats the procedure on the right as the song changes to _Walk Like an Egyptian_ by The Bangles and I chuckle quietly to myself. Once I am completely covered again, I swear I hear a deep sigh, but with the increase of my breathing, I cannot be sure.

The next step of the exam begins filling me with dread based on the reaction of my body from his hands upon my chest. He was very thorough, more so than Dr. Tanner, or maybe I enjoyed feeling his hands on my bare skin more than I should. He sits on the rolling chair and places his right hand on my left knee, waiting. Raising my head and resting on my elbows, I look into his questioning eyes and nod once before lying back again.

The sound of the stirrups being put into place makes me tense, but then I feel a sheet drape across my legs. "When you are ready, Isabella, place your legs in the stirrups. You will be completely covered by the sheet until you are ready to move forward." He turns once again, puts on the necessary gloves, and begins getting the equipment he will need ready.

By the time he is finished, I am once again relaxed from the music playing, even though I am spread out under the sheet. The songs on his playlist are upbeat and full of fun, perfect to take my mind off the situation at hand.

"Miss Swan?"

I answer him without lifting my head, "Go ahead".

I feel him lift the sheet, but I swear I hear him groan and I instantly tense. He places his left hand on my right ankle and in his soothing voice, "You need to relax. Remember I am simply doing my job and there is nothing here I haven't seen before. You have no need to worry. I will make this as quick as possible." He begins alternating rubbing slow circles with his thumb and brushing his fingers in a small up and down motion.

Eventually my legs relax, even though other areas are now aroused and he continues forward with the exam. When his left hand is pressing down on my pelvis, the new song begins. My head shoots up in surprise as the fingers of his right hand descends inside me in perfect synchronization of the song. I hear the deep bass-filled "Injection fellas" just before he is knuckles deep. It is no longer the light, goofiness I've grown accustom to hearing, _Uhh Ahh_ by Boyz II Men.

Though his face maintains the professional mask, the question of whether or not he planned it is answered when I see the flush showing through his bronze skin. Between feeling his fingers probing in conjunction with the song, it is too much. My head drops back while I fight back a moan, reminding myself that this is not meant to be pleasurable. Knowing he is just as embarrassed as I am is actually comforting. I let out a quick laugh after he has finished the internal exam, but before he inserts the vaginal speculum.

Just before he is finished getting the necessary samples, the song changes over once more to _Feel This_ by Bethany Joy Galeotti and the speculum is removed. I burst into a fit of giggles as he lifts my legs from the stirrups and puts them back into their hiding place. "Okay, you may sit up now, Miss Swan," he says as he turns his back toward me and swiftly turns off the music. My laughing dies down and he eventually turns back to me, clearing his throat.

"Everything appears to be normal. There isn't anything of concern at this point. You should receive the results of your pap smear and the STI tests in about a week. Do you have any additional questions, or concerns?"

"I do actually, but before I ask, I want to thank you for making me feel comfortable and helping me to relax." He simply nods in acknowledgement. "With that being said… you have a very interesting playlist. What made you choose those songs?"

His face is a bright red now, but he squares his shoulders in determination. "Actually, I didn't make it. My sixteen-year old cousin created it for me. I asked him to put together some goofy, but fun songs to help me relax after work. Today was the first I've heard it."

"So, why did you play it for me?"

"I'm not sure really. It just seemed like you needed a distraction to help you relax. From your file, I knew you had never had a male physician, so I thought music may help to soothe your nerves."

"Well, it worked. Thank you."

"You're welcome. If there is nothing else, I'll let you get dressed and go." I shake my head and he leaves the room.

**~*~*~** **EMS ~*~*~ **

A year has passed since my last female exam. As I wait to be called back, I recall my last appointment and the changes since. I have lost ten pounds by utilizing the pamphlets I received last year to firm and tone my abdomen. Eating for comfort is a thing of the past due to a better self-image and a more active lifestyle, including a twenty-minute morning run. Last year Dr. Cameron made a stressful situation calming and relaxing. As nervous as I was, he found a way to distract me enough to ease the tension. Thankfully, Dr. Tanner was in the office this time, but due to the later appointment, she may not be able to fit me in today.

"Isabella Swan."

I stand up and walk to the door, following the nurse through the normal routine. Once all the necessary questions and nurse duties are finished, Nurse Weber asks me, "If Dr. Tanner is unable to make your appointment, would you be comfortable with one of the other doctors in your file?" Throughout the years, Dr. Tanner has had several interns and a few new physicians she has introduced to her patients for the occasions when she is unable to make her appointments, like last year.

"As long as it isn't another intern, it should be fine."

She makes a note in the file and gives me the standard instructions before leaving the room. After I am changed and waiting, I pick up the book I remembered to grab and start reading the historical fiction. A soft knock sounds out, "All clear," I say.

My eyes widen for a moment before settling into a calm façade. A bright smile crosses his face. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan. How are you doing today?" _Grateful for the rescheduled late afternoon appointment_.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cameron. Thank you for asking."

"Shall we get started?"

We go through the normal routine. He checks my ears and throat and proceeds to the Q&A portion. Suddenly his face changes, "When was the last time you had intercourse?" While the rest of his face remains professional, his eyes sparkle.

This time, my face doesn't heat. Instead I look directly into his eyes. "Hmm, I can't really say."

I giggle to myself when the twinkle fades and he clears his throat. There is a slight irritation in his voice when he speaks again. "Have you had any sexual partners in the past year, including any brief encounters?" I nod and feel my eyes light up at his irritation. "When? A week ago? A month? Six months?"

"Well, if quickies count, then I guess it was five hours ago when I ran home for my lunch break." He makes a note in my file.

"Would you say you have been sexually active then?"

"I guess you could say that. My partner can't seem to get enough."

"Is this a problem for you?" He asks with a smirk.

"Not at all. In fact, I have a special surprise for him tonight, but he has to work." I frown. A nearly silent, quick groan escapes his lips and I look up. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that question." It's my turn to smirk.

I nearly missed the shifting in his seat before he continues questioning me about my menstrual cycle. "Alright, Miss Swan, I need you to lie back." I follow his instructions, but let my gown fall open slightly, exposing part of my chest to him, and close my eyes. I laugh to myself when I hear a soft moan over the music now playing and catch him readjusting himself before I feel my gown being shifted to the left and his magical hands on my left breast. This time the song isn't goofy, starting with _Making Love Out of Nothing at All_ by Air Supply.

When he is finished, I swear I am dreaming when it feels like something wet sweeps across both peaks before the gown is as it was when I laid down, causing me to squirm a bit. I open my eyes when I hear the stirrups being set up, washing of hands, and gloves being snapped into place. "When you are ready, Isabella, place your legs in the stirrups. You will be completely covered by the sheet until you are ready to move forward." He tells me, just as he did last year.

There is no hesitation this time and I let him know I am ready. When the song changes over, his left hand is already in place and anticipation builds within me just as the song changes over. "_Ten, Nine, Eight…"_ His fingers begin pushing forward and I squirm slightly again.

"Please refrain from moving, Miss Swan." I don't even have to look to know a huge smirk is on his face. My arm drapes over my eyes in mortification.

"_Four, three, two… one… Injection fellas._" When he is once again knuckles deep, he begins with his examination. "_I can tell when I reach down deep inside…_" My inner sweet spot is brushed just before he removes his fingers, causing me to jerk suddenly. My breathing has picked up and I am anxious to get this over with due to my now overheated and worked up body.

_A Guy that Takes His Time_ by Christina Aguilera begins, bringing back a favorite memory. The song ignites the memory of a strip tease I performed recently for my boyfriend and makes me bold once again, so I decide to take advantage of my nearly exposed upper half by rubbing with the occasional pinches. I look back at Dr. Cameron to see him frozen in place. I lick my lips, wink, and then smirk.

He clears his throat and proceeds by inserting the vaginal speculum and my hands drop from the sensitivity already built up. Quickly completing his tasks, he is finished and putting everything away before the song ends.

As _Must be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington starts, I feel his hands begin moving slowly up from my right ankle toward my knee in feather light touches. His left hand stops at my knee, cups under it, and gently lifts as his right hand glides up my inner thigh to my right hip, missing my heated center. Once my upper leg is resting on the table again, the stirrup on that side is put away before he repeats the movements on my other leg.

By the time he is done, the anticipation and desire are so worked up within me that I am practically incoherent. The feel of his left hand brushing gradually up my left side, starting from my knee is the sweetest torture as I watch him come to stand next to me. My eyes close as _Sex Therapy_ by Robin Thicke begins. I fight back a moan at the memory of the tongue worship I received to my midsection the last time I heard this song while my hips were restrained.

"Isabella? Are you not satisfied with the thoroughness of your exam?" I groan, which only causes him to smirk. With a smirk of my own, I curl my finger in a _come here_ motion.

He slowly bends down and I whisper in his ear. "Mmm, I think you need to finish what you started, _Dr. Cameron_."

He pulls back in surprise. "Miss Swan! That is highly uncalled for." As he scolds, I feel his hand pulling the top of my gown toward the left. "I am a professional." He begins rubbing my left breast. "I could never betray your trust in that manner," he says finishing with a pinch to my hardened peak.

"Mmm, Dr. Cameron," I moan just before my left hand is rubbing him under the lab coat, "I could help you with this."

That's all it takes before his lips are on mine, full of passion. Feeling his hands on me, I have his lab coat open, belt undone, and his pants off quickly. I'm pleased when I find there are no additional barriers and take my prize. As my hand wraps around its goal, a whispered breath breaks through, "Bella," and he descends upon my left breast. In a heated frenzy, we are making out like a couple of horny teenagers that can't get enough of one another.

Finally, I cannot take it anymore, "Jared, please?" He knows exactly what I need and before I know it, we are moving together as one. I vaguely catch _Feel That_ _Fire_ by Dierks Bentley in the background as he expertly plays my body is like a musical instrument, anticipating my needs without me saying a word. Knowing full well we could be easily heard, it is nearly impossible to keep quiet.

As we finish, _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith begins. Still connected, I rest my cheek on his chest while we come down from our high, catching our breath with his arms wrapped around my waist. A quiet giggle escapes my lips when I take note of the room and I feel him lift his head to look at me.

His left hand brushes my right cheek, "What is so funny, Bella?" I simply gestured to the room and I feel his silent laughter. "I guess we did get a bit carried away with our fantasy." I nod and sit up, making us both moan. Grasping the stirrups that came out again at some point, I ease myself off him with a frown and a sigh. "I'm sorry, baby. If I could be home, you know I would move heaven and earth to be with you tonight… and always."

Jared is working as a fill-in when the clinic needs someone, but he is also working at the hospital to become a surgeon. He hasn't found a specialty yet, but his options are open to several fields from neonatal to neurology and many things in between. "I know. I'm just going to miss you tonight. I look forward to the day you no longer have to work mostly nights." I say as I straighten his tie before he buttons his lab coat.

"I think Esme will keep you distracted enough planning our wedding over dinner. We only have a few months left before I can call you my wife." His smile lights up the room every time he even thinks about the day he gets to start introducing me as his wife. I admit I feel the same when I think of him as my husband.

Once the room is back in order and he is fully dressed, I wrap the gown around me. He pulls me into his arms as his lips meet mine and his right hand grazes my rear before slipping between my thighs. I slap his hand away and gently push on his chest. "Go, Dr. Cameron before someone comes in her wondering what is keeping you and finds us in the midst of round two." I wink at him.

He slaps my backside before gathering my files and the samples. I giggle when I see him make a slight adjustment. "By the way, tell your cousin I like the new playlist." I stand on my tiptoes to peck his lips.

With an adorable smile he says, "Will do. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Handsome."

Going back to his professional stance, he grabs his phone and turns off he playlist, cutting off Diamond Rio's _Love a Little Stronger_. Pulling the door open a crack, he says. "Okay, Miss Swan, you may get dressed. We will have the results for you in about a week. Have a nice day." Then he is gone.

I get dressed and head out to my car. When I open the door, a single red rose is lying in the driver's seat with a note:

_Our path is a little clearer_

_Our steps are a little lighter_

_And we appear a little taller_

_When we walk beside_

_Someone we Love_

_- Javan -_

_Isabella… Bella… My Love, _

_Meeting you a year ago was the best moment of my life, but after I walked out of the office that day, my heart crumbled a little. I knew I could go on never seeing you again, but I also knew I didn't want to. I fought each day after to not take advantage of my position and look up your personal information to track you down. Then fate stepped in when I saw you across the room of the auditorium during intermission of that awful play my sister dragged me to two months later. I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by, so just before the play ended, I told my sister I had to use the facilities and I slipped out. I waited with bated breath, full of nerves as people began emerging from the theater. _

_You were right, Sweetheart, it wasn't by chance that I was standing there. _

_You looked so beautiful in that floor-length, emerald dress, but my heart sunk when I saw you on the arm of another man. Fate wasn't done with us yet because your head turned toward me as you laughed. My hope soared when I saw you stop and call my name. The fact you used my first name sounded like heaven to my ears. My heart beat quicker because I just knew it meant you had been thinking of me also. _

_Relief washed over me when you introduced me to your brother. Although, I thought he was going to slug me on the spot with the glare he was giving me. Thankfully, that never came to be and Emmett has become another good friend to me. When Suzanne approached to leave and you gave me your number, I felt like I was floating on a cloud as we parted ways. _

_I wanted to ask you to marry me after our first date. It was as perfect as you, Bella. Walking along the beach and holding your hand, I felt so at peace that it took everything in me to leave you again. When I did ask for your hand in marriage six months later, I couldn't help pulling you into my arms and dancing to nature's music. The gentle breeze, the rustling of trees, the chirping of the crickets, all of it was like a beautiful melody that night simply because you agreed to be my wife. _

_Every day I thank the Lord for bringing your into my life because I know my heart beats for you. _

_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan._

**~*~*~** **EMS ~*~*~ **

**Jared's POV **

Our wedding day was as perfect as the day could be; any miniscule mishaps or problems were resolved quickly and easily. Thankfully, it was as simple as you could get with very few decorations and a quick ceremony at the church. The reception was held in the Cullen's back yard.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen has been a part of Bella's life since she was a child with frequent visits to the ER. Eventually, Bella wormed her way into his heart, as she does with nearly everyone she meets. He invited her family over for dinner and became fast friends with Charlie and Renee.

Bella's older brother, Emmett, is a carefree, happy young man that makes friends with anyone. Eventually, he fell in love with Rosalie Hale, Esme's adopted niece. They have been married for the past five years and have two little ones, Jasper and Peter. With those two under foot, Emmett quickly learned he needed to be a parent, not a friend and became the disciplinarian. Sure, he still has his fun with the boys, but they could stir up trouble with the best of them. Rosalie is a good and patient mother… and wife.

The youngest Cullen, Edward, was not happy when he learned of our engagement, but about three months before the wedding, he found "the girl of his dreams". His words, not mine. Alice was a spitfire that kept him on his toes, something that he needed. They really did make a good pair, almost as though they could communicate with each other without words.

Charlie and Renee were so happy that day. Charlie was clearly choked up as he walked his only daughter down the aisle. She was the epitome of perfection. A white, off-shoulder dress that hugged her as she walked toward me, but relaxed when she stood still, long wavy brunette locks cascaded down her back, and my grandmother's pearls wrapped around her neck. When the minister asked who gives this girl to this man, he had to swallow back the lump just to say, "Her mother and I" before placing her hand in mine. I admit I was grinning like a fool.

Today is the second anniversary of the day we met. Instead of her annual appointment, we are in the maternity ward, gazing upon our son, Brady Charles, as he sleeps in the hospital bassinet next to the bed. I am sitting on the edge of the bed to her right with my left arm curled around her shoulders.

"He looks like you, Jared." She is right. There are some very strong similarities between us, but there is also some of her there.

Kissing her on the head, I say, "I see you there too, Beautiful." She gives me a look as if to say, _nice try_. "I do. Look at his lips. He has a full upper lip. You know mine is thin and barely noticeable at times. Even when his mouth twitches and stretches, the upper lip is visible. He has your hair color… and lots of it. Finally, his ears are definitely yours. Thank goodness." She scoffs and takes my earlobe between her lips.

"I think you have gorgeous ears."

I groan at her. "Enough of that Mrs. Cameron, we can't work on any fantasies for at least another six weeks."

"You're playground may be temporarily closed for business, but my playground is open twenty-four, seven." She winks at me.

"How can you even think about that after fourteen hours of labor? Shouldn't you be threatening to never let me touch you again, or rip my privates off after the physical exertion you endured?"

She moans. "I can never get enough of my personal musician."

I laugh at the nickname she gave me a year ago, following our clinic rendezvous.

_The next morning, I come home ready to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. When I walk through the door, I stop dead in my tracks. Bella is standing in the middle of the room wearing a black and white teddy with music notes scattered throughout and the song _Your Love Amazes me_ by John Berry playing softly in the background. _

"_Hello, Music Man." Exhaustion quickly becomes an afterthought as her hands graze up her thighs to the apex of her legs. _

_Clothes disappear and once we are both satisfied, we lay tangled together in front of the fireplace. She is curled up to my side drawing random patterns on my chest while my right hand mirrors her motions on her lover back. "Angel…" _

"_Hmmm," is her only reply. _

"_Of all our terms of endearment, where did you come up with Music Man?" _

"_Well, I was thinking during our tryst yesterday that you know how to play my body like an expert musician as though you are reading my mind, so…" She trails off and she is on her back again before she knows it as I attack her lips, gearing up for round two, or is it round three? Who cares, I have my woman moaning and eager beneath me. _

Hearing those words was the best compliment I had ever received and I fell more in love with her than ever before. Three months later we were married.

Taking hold of her hand, I kiss the back of it before kissing her lips. "As much as I love hearing you say that, I would rather wait until I can return the favor." She pouts, but I can see she is getting tired. "Sleep, Sexy, I will be here when you wake."

"Mmm, 'kay." She says. I lean down and briefly kiss her lips once again.

"I love you. Thank you for the gift you gave me today."

"Love you… You're welcome." She shifts her body so she can curl into my side.

Without jostling her, I place my legs on the bed and wrap my other arm around her waist. She tucks her head into my chest and sighs.

Who would have thought to find their other half on an ordinary workday? That day my world shifted and it took all my effort to maintain a professional. When I saw the disappointment on her face, it felt like my stomach fell. The fear of never seeing her again was strong, but I wouldn't push her to satisfy my desire. I did everything I could to make her feel comfortable after she agreed to let me examine her. I'll admit the mere thought of seeing her nakedness thrilled me; even knowing it would only be in portions at a time, but I didn't care. I was willing to risk everything for this opportunity, no matter how unprofessional it may have been.

I didn't miss the tension of her body when I asked her to lay back. Tellin her I would give her time and suddenly remembered the playlist I asked Seth to put together for me for the end of a stressful workday. I decided it would be a good way to relax her too.

Everything about her body called to my own. Each time I moaned, or groaned when a portion of her body was revealed to me, I prayed it wasn't loud enough that she caught it. I took longer than normal to preform her breast exam, enjoying the feel of her mounds under my hands. When I lifted the sheet, seeing her bare drove me wild, a rush shot throughout my body instantly and I berated myself for the reaction.

I was completely mortified by Seth's choices on the play list, or maybe it was the timing as the song by Boyz II Men began. Thankfully she took it all in stride and before I left, she was laughing.

"Jared." My wife moans and tries getting closer. I chuckle. She truly is my perfect match, neither of us can get enough of the other.

I never performed another gynecology exam after my internship. I couldn't bear seeing other women that intimately. Even before Bella was mine, it felt like I was cheating on her.

"Thank you, Jared." I look down to see her looking up at me and lean down to capture her lips with mine.

"For what, Wife?"

"For everything, Husband. You are my other half. Your love is my life source."

"You're welcome, Gorgeous. I feel the same about you." Just then our son begins to fuss. Bella sits up and waits as I pick up Brady to place into her arms. The sight before me, my wife feeding our son, I know my life is complete and our love will weather any trials, or tribulations life may bring.

There will be plenty of days of examining my wife. I smile at the thought. Bella knowingly winks at me.

**~*~*~** **EMS ~*~*~ **

**AN: ****Thank you for reading. This was a very different type of story for me to write, so please let me know what you think. **

******I have a new poll on my profile page and a group in Facebook, **_Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)_**, for pictures, updates, story status, if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing. **

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you because I want to be able to contact all of my reviewers and thank, or communicate with them. If you see grammatical errors, please PM **_**(private message)**_** me. **

**Javan again? Yes, I used Javan in Waterfall Beginnings and Every Bit the Gentleman also, but he is the only poet I really know because someone gave me one of his books many years ago and I just connected & **_**understood**_** his poems. I also thought it would be fun to include one in this story… sort of like my "thing". :P ;)**

**For additional information, please see my FFn profile. **

**Posted: **4-28-13


End file.
